


Fever

by rebel_with_cause



Category: Desaventureiros (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Peixinhe Natalino, Peixinhe Secrete, Sick Fic, canção da morte
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_with_cause/pseuds/rebel_with_cause
Summary: Quando soube que Vic havia contraído alguma doença e não estava se sentindo bem, Shi fora a primeira a dizer que não iria fazer nada e que ele se virasse. Sabia bem como o amigo ficava quando estava doente e que ele era o pior paciente possível. Geburath se recusou a oferecer qualquer tipo de ajuda porque “Ele é fraco, precisa aprender a se virar sozinho”. Touro também não poderia ajudar pessoalmente, mas se ofereceu para preparar uma sopa e sugeriu que Fliq levasse para ele.
Relationships: Vic Voz do Vento/Fliq





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira fanfic depois de quase dois anos sem escrever nada, óbvio que seria de um dos meus ships preferidos e feita com muito carinho de presente para o Peixinhe Natalino, para o maior antifã de Bruna Marquezine que existe, Nathan!
> 
> Disclaimer: Se passa em algum período depois da primeira temporada, mas desconsiderando a existência da segunda.

“ _Pra quê eu fui ouvir o Touro?_ ” Fliq pensava, enquanto encarava a porta do quarto na estalagem. De todas as ideias que ele teve, a de visitar Vic enquanto este estava doente, era uma das piores que ele teve. Já havia visto o bardo doente, mas ele sempre tinha a Mãe – ou melhor, algum servo da Mãe - para ajudar. Mas dessa vez, foragidos, não tinha ninguém para ajudá-lo. 

Quando soube que Vic havia contraído alguma doença e não estava se sentindo bem, Shi fora a primeira a dizer que não iria fazer nada e que ele se virasse. Sabia bem como o amigo ficava quando estava doente e que ele era o pior paciente possível. Geburath se recusou a oferecer qualquer tipo de ajuda porque “Ele é fraco, precisa aprender a se virar sozinho”. Touro também não poderia ajudar pessoalmente, mas se ofereceu para preparar uma sopa e sugeriu que Fliq levasse para ele.

E agora aqui estava ele, parado na frente do quarto de Vitorino Voz do Vento, segurando um pote com sopa e pensando se batia na porta, deixava o pote no chão e ia embora, ou se batia na porta e esperava ser atendido.

\- Amigo, a porta não vai se abrir sozinha, cê tem que tomar atitude. - alguém que passava pelo corredor falou, uma voz familiar mas que Fliq não soube identificar de onde conhecia aquela voz. Se virou, mas apenas viu uma figura com uma capa roxa virando o corredor e descendo as escadas. Com um suspiro, Fliq decidiu que iria bater na porta e pelo menos ver como seu amigo – e amor da sua vida, mas quem precisa saber disso? – estava.

_TOC1 TOC! TOC!_

\- Quem é? – a voz rouca e sem forças, atípica para o bardo, perguntou. – Se estiver vendendo alguma coisa, não estou interessado.

\- É o Fliq. Posso entrar?

Ao ouvir tosses ao invés de alguma resposta, Fliq decidiu tentar abrir a porta e viu que ela estava destrancada. Ao entrar, viu Vic deitado na cama e com aparência de que tinha sido atacado por algum dragão ou qualquer outro animal gigante, de tão acabado que estava. Cabelo bagunçado, olhos fechados e apesar de estar sem camisa e a janela do quarto estar aberta, com uma brisa fresca entrando, estava extremamente suado. O quarto também estava todo bagunçado, com lenços e roupas espalhados no chão. 

\- Que que cê tá fazendo aqui? Eu tô bem, não precisava ter... – e antes que pudesse terminar de falar, Vic teve outro acesso de tosses. Fliq largou o pote de sopa em cima de uma mesa que tinha no quarto e foi em direção ao bardo.

\- É, cê tá ótimo mesmo, nem parece que tá tossindo os pulmões pra fora – Fliq respondeu, se sentando ao lado de Vic. Nunca havia estado tão perto do bardo assim, e com ele usado tão pouca roupa. Tão logo esse pensamento surgiu, Fliq imediatamente sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastá-lo “ _Ele tá doente, seu imbecil. Como ousa pensar algo assim dele?”,_ pensou ara si mesmo. – Olha, se você não quiser ajuda, eu vou embora. Só vim ver como você estava e trazer uma sopa que o Touro preparou para você.

Fliq estava se levantando, quando sentiu uma mão puxando seu braço e fazendo com que ele se sentasse de volta na cama.

\- Não, fica. Você é o primeiro rosto conhecido que vejo em dias. – Vic respondeu, com a voz fraca. Era estranho ouvir o bardo assim, sem forças, bem diferente da voz com que Fliq estava acostumado, uma das mais belas vozes que ele ouviu. – Vamos sentar ali no sofá, e me dá essa sopa então. Não é nenhuma invenção vegana esquisita não né?

\- Não, é uma sopa de legumes normal, não se preocupe – respondeu, rindo.

Os dois foram para o sofá, que não ficava tão longe da cama, então foi um caminho rápido e assim que chegaram, Vic logo se sentou. Mesmo uma caminhada curta o cansava. Fliq pegou a sopa onde havia deixado, e levou para Vic. Os dois ficaram em silêncio enquanto Vic se alimentava. O ladino estava um pouco nervoso, sem saber o que falar ou o que fazer, se xingando por ter esquecido as adagas, pois pelo menos com elas poderia ocupar as mãos e se distrair.

Vic terminou de comer, colocou o pote no chão e se virou para Fliq, que estava estranhamente quieto e sem se mover. O silencia o estava incomodando, então o bardo pegou seu alaúde que estava encostado no sofá, e começou a dedilhar algumas melodias. Como havia finalmente comido algo de verdade, estava se sentindo um pouco mais disposto e isso se refletiu em sua música.

Ao escutar o som vindo do bardo e seu alaúde, Fliq foi sentindo o corpo relaxar, e se recostou no sofá, fechando os olhos e aproveitando a melodia. Eles ainda não haviam conseguido ser Aventureiros Classe A, mas para Fliq, Vic já poderia ser considerado um Bardo Classe A, tamanho era seu talento. 

Após um certo tempo, percebeu um silêncio e viu o bardo adormecido, com o alaúde quase escorregando de suas mãos. Com cuidado, retirou o instrumento e colocou recostado na parede, e em um ato de coragem, se sentou de volta no sofá e com cuidado ajudou o bardo a ficar em uma posição mais confortável, deitado com a cabeça no colo do ladino.

Fliq ficou observando o rosto sereno de Vic, adormecido em seu colo. Em mais um ato de coragem – que ele não sabia de onde estava vindo -, começou a acariciar de leve os cabelos do bardo. No fundo, Fliq sabia que estava errado, pois estava se aproveitado do amigo doente, mas não conseguia se segurar. Nunca havia passado tanto tempo sozinho com Vic, muito menos estando tão próximo assim, e ele era metade humano, afinal. Não podia controlar todos seus instintos. “ _E ele está dormindo, não vai perceber nada_ ”, pensou.

\- Sabe Vic, - comentou, com uma voz bem baixa, para não acordar o amigo – Eu queria ter coragem de poder dizer que gosto de você, sempre gostei. Não, gosto não é a melhor palavra... eu estou surtadamente apaixonado por você. Mas como um bardo como você iria sentir qualquer coisa por um meio-elfo inútil como eu? E eu nem sei como você não percebeu, aparentemente todo mundo sabe o que eu sinto, não consegui disfarçar tão bem quanto eu queria... Ou talvez você saiba, mas não retribuí meus sentimentos, o que é bem mais provável... Mas também, as vezes é melhor assim mesmo, é melhor ser seu amigo do que não ser nada, pelo menos posso estar perto de você. Eu nem consigo colocar direito em palavras o quanto eu te amo, eu morreria por você se fosse preciso, Vic Voz do Vento. Eu só queria ter coragem de poder dizer isso enquanto você está acordado, mas o medo de ser rejeitado por você e te perder é maior que tudo.

O meio elfo suspirou ao terminar de falar, e continuou acariciando levemente o cabelo do amigo, que estava com um rosto sereno, bem diferente de como ele o encontrou mais cedo. Acreditando que o amigo iria continuar dormindo por mais tempo e com medo de acordar ele caso tentasse se levantar, apenas recostou a cabeça no sofá e fechou os olhos, adormecendo poucos minutos depois.

O que Fliq não sabia, é que Vic estava acordado desde a hora que o ladino começou a acariciar seu rosto e cabelo, mas como estava gostando do carinho – coisa que não recebia a muito tempo, nem mesmo de sua mãe e muito menos de Geburath, já que o casamento deles era de fachada -, fingiu que estava dormindo com medo de que Fliq parasse o que estava fazendo. O que ele não esperava era ouvir a declaração do amigo e agora estava sem saber o que fazer.

Fliq gostava dele? aou melhor, nas próprias palavras do ladino, estava surtadamente apaixonado? E todo mundo sabia, menos ele? Como assim? Como ele nunca percebeu? " _Porque você não saberia identificar um sentimento nem se ele te atropelasse, seu idiota_ " uma voz bem parecida com a de sua melhor amiga Shi soou em sua cabeça. O Voz do Vento, que sempre sabia o que falar, estava nesse momento sem palavras. Se sentou, olhando para o meio elfo adormecido e se sentiu ainda mais confuso, pois o que faria agora? Se fingiria de sonso, como se não tivesse ouvido a declaração? Falaria com Fliq que ele ouviu tudo? Ele nem sabia o que sentia pelo amigo, nunca havia pensado nisso. Mas agora, observando o amigo dormindo, percebia o quanto o ladino era bonito, algo que nunca tinha reparado antes.

Pegou o pedrafone no chão, sabendo que só tinha uma pessoa que podia o ajudar nessa situação, de uma certa forma.

\- Alô, Shi? É o Vic e… eu preciso muito falar com você.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado, e quem sabe pode vir uma continuação em um futuro próximo ;)


End file.
